Gợi ý:Stand-Off
* This card can be used alongside with "Chimeratech Overdragon" (by targeting another monster you control alongside with low attack monster your opponent controls) to create an OTK situation. * This can be useful in Decks that rely on certain alternate win conditions such as "Exodia the Forbidden One" and "Final Countdown"; so long as your monster that you targeted has enough ATK for you to withstand any battle damage from battles involving it (until you win). ** For the adventurous, use this card on a monster you Summoned with "Relay Soul", preventing all damage. However, if the opponent's monster you targeted with this card leaves the field, this card's effect will no longer protect your monster, and afterward, once your monster leaves the field, you will lose the Duel. ** Use on an opponent's Xyz Monster, so that they cannot get rid of their monster by performing a Synchro Summon or Xyz Summon (the most common way to remove one's own monster from the field). They will not be able to attack with it either. Combined with "Relay Soul's" damage prevention and this card protecting you from "Relay Soul's" drawback, you can potentially win by completely stalling your opponent out of cards. Follow up with "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" to avoid making yourself Deck Out in the process. ** "Kaiser Colosseum" and "Mask of Restrict" are other options to stop your opponent from getting rid of their monster by, say, Tributing it. * If you don't fear your opponent Xyz Summoning a Rank 2 Xyz Monster, combo this card with the effect of "Nimble Musasabi" to give your opponent a low ATK monster for you to target with this card. ** The effects of "Miracle Flipper", "Destiny HERO - Departed" (this can be difficult to accomplish), and "Worm Ugly" can also be used instead. ** Be wary of the fact your opponent can still Tribute their monster that you targeted, neutralizing this card completely. *** Use "Mask of Restrict" to get around this - it prevents players from Tributing, rather than preventing monsters from being Tributed, so the "unaffected by other card effects" part of this card does not apply. * Use cards such as "Creature Swap", "Mystic Box" and "Shien's Spy" to control which monster your opponent controls to target with this card. ** If you use "Shien's Spy", once the effect of this card resolves, the monster you gave to your opponent will return to you once it is unaffected by other card effects, essentially allowing you to target 2 monsters you control. * Good monsters for you to target, that you control, include "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast", "Beast King Barbaros", "Coach Captain Bearman", "Hundred-Footed Horror" and "Night Express Knight", since they can be Normal Summoned without Tributing (at the cost of their high ATK), but regain their high ATK once their effects are negated (which this card does). ** Most of the "Malefic" monsters are suitable targets as well, since they are all Effect Monsters with high amounts of ATK that can easily be Summoned. Also, the effect of this card will remove their dependence on face-up Field Spell Cards.